In recent years, the mass flow measurement technology measuring mass flow rates without relying on a side effect of the mass flow such as the convective heat transfer or the absorption of radiation has been developed. The mass flowmeter called Coriolis force flowmeter measures mass flow rate based on a mechanical effect directly associated with the mass flow rate. While the Coriolis force flowmeter represents a land mark progress in the mass flow measurement technology, it has many short comings such as its inability to measure low mass flow rates and the far too high cost. The present invention teaches a new and powerful principle in the mass flow measurement technology, which provides an economic mass flowmeter capable of measuring low mass flow rates.